This invention relates to a chair of the type used in offices and the like, and in particular to an improved chair back having limited vertical swinging movement about an axis disposed adjacent the upper edge of the back.
Chairs of the type used in offices and the like are often utilized for permitting a seated occupant to carry out work-intensive tasks adjacent a desk or worksurface, including keyboarding and other tasks which require the person to sit generally upright or even lean forwardly so as to partially overlie a worksurface. When used in this manner, the back of the chair generally loses contact with the occupant""s back, and thus provides no supportive engagement therewith.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved office-type chair wherein the back of the chair has limited vertical swinging movement generally about the upper portion thereof so that when a person using the chair leans forwardly, the back of the chair will be urged forwardly, as by a spring, through at least a limited extent and hence the lower portion of the chair back, such as in the lumbar region, will continue to maintain supportive engagement with at least the lower back of the chair occupant.
This invention is directed to a new and useful chair including a frame having laterally spaced first and second rigid uprights. A back is attached to the frame and includes upper and lower ends. Also attached to the frame adjacent to the lower end of the back is a seat. A pivot assembly couples the first and second uprights to the back for permitting pivoting of the back about a substantially horizontal pivot axis that projects laterally of the back and is positioned in the vicinity of the upper end of the back. The pivot assembly includes a spring arrangement that exerts a force on the back a substantial distance below the pivot axis for biasing the back toward a forward position.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with constructions of this type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.